


暗影深渊

by icewing83



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Buddy/Leon, NivanField - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 故事接着6之后，电影《无限》梗，以及动画《影鳄》梗。一艘游轮在海域中消失，为了寻找失踪人员，两拨队伍都向着未知的深海进发，而在那里等待他们的，是谱写在病毒基因中的杀戮本能，为了争夺最终的“王权”，本能将驱使他们相互残杀，直至最后一人。





	暗影深渊

  
什么是背叛？背叛誓言，又或是背叛同伴。  
什么是正义？是全力地阻止危机，即使要杀死兄弟；还是全力地保护兄弟，即使可能在未知的将来会导致巨大的危机。  
什么是正常的人类？是从健康、心智乃至基因上判定的结果，抑或是指会哭、会笑，有痛苦、有愤怒、有爱、有恨，时而选择正确，时而又会犯错的普通人？  
什么是理智？是相信现在看到的一切，还是相信科学理论推定得到的未来。  
——抉择永远是两难。  
  
『Sir. 你，或者其他人，有接触过感染源吗？你们是否被感染了？』  
『……』  
『请看向这边，并回答问题，Sir. 』  
『……』  
『Sir. 这很重要，请你合作，将手放置到检测面板上。』『你，你们中的任何人是否可能被感染了？有任何异常情况发生吗？』  
『……No……Nobody. Nothing. 』  
  
  
  
Chris飘荡在海面上颠簸了整整一天，才被BSAA的救援直升机发现，并营救了回来。但其他的队员全部牺牲了，一整个特别行动小队，里面几乎都是分部所挑选的精英。  
然而，这种悲壮的结局并不能怪罪任何人。在他们接下那个生还率几乎为零的任务时，队里的每一个人都早已经做好了准备。总部的指挥者们也一样，当他们发现唯一幸存者时，简直高兴翻了天。没有人会指责Chris，无法原谅他的只有他自己。  
在他自己的坚持要求下，Chris失去了队长的职务，以及相应的津贴和单独的宿舍，重新作为一名普通的士兵加入战斗。他用这种方式承担下所有的责任和伤痛，同时也是磨练自己不要再犯下过去的错误。  
但无论如何，作为年近四十，经历了各种残酷战斗而生还的老前辈，他在老友Jill所带领的队伍里，依旧被当作了队伍的灵魂，一个没有职介的副队长，大家愿意听从他的指导，也更愿意和他交流。他把每一个组员都当作是自己的兄弟和朋友，从来不会像其他的长官或者前辈那样瞧不起懦弱的新人，他会鼓励和帮助他们，甚至是他们聊天，宽慰彼此的忧虑和苦闷。所以那些队员们，也把他当作兄长一样无话不说，有的时候简直到了像十岁小鬼般烦人的地步。  
  
当Chris刚被降职那会儿，他多年来第一次踏入没有独立隔间的公共集体浴室清洗。而那些年轻人们便开始对他的身材，甚至是背上的痕迹好奇。  
『哇哦！』这些刚毕业的小年轻们，众口一致地赞叹着，纷纷把目光投了过来，让Chris显得有点尴尬和措手不及。他只能以，『多努力锻炼，你们也没问题。』的话敷衍。说实在的，有些所谓的科学和生理他并不明白，比如同期以同样强度锻炼、同样食物摄入的其他人，也并非能够像他如此壮实的原因。  
但事实上，他对自己的了解程度，还没有他感觉上的一半多。『你背后的纹身真赞，那是条中国的龙吗？』一个队员的随口询问就把他弄得如坠云雾之中。  
『什么？』他企图转头看向自己的后背，无奈脖子和视线的限制，他除了自己的肩和转向一侧的屁股及以下部位，什么都看不见。『我背上有什么吗？』他下意识地摸了摸。  
可回答他的，却是集体一致的“我懂你”的眼神。  
『上面不允许士兵纹身，我们明白。』一个油嘴滑舌的家伙作了一个经典的“把嘴巴拉上”的动作。『但不得不说，这个真的非常棒。也许可以悄悄地私下告诉我们，这是在哪家店弄的？简直棒透了！』这家伙喋喋不休着，诸如浴室没有窃听，而且要是谁敢打小报告的话，一定会被大家揍得起不来之类的。但Chris一句也没听进去，他还一直保持着那个努力看背后的愚蠢姿势，直到问不出什么的大家悻悻散去。  
之后的三天里，这个问题持续地困扰着暂时没有任务而待机的Chris。他想不明白，也许他背后是有些可怕的疤痕或者由疤痕引起的色素沉淀，也可能有奇怪的胎记？但说起会像是龙一样的纹身的东西，难道不是新T恤褪色？他没有用镜子去照自己的后背，一则是因为刮胡子时使用的镜子实在太小了，小到只能映出他的下巴来；二来因为这镜子固定在更衣箱门上，在那里拼命照自己，在他看来实在是太过于娘娘腔得丢脸。  
最后，他不得不选择问他的老朋友。  
『嘿！帮我看看，我背上有什么奇怪的印迹吗？』他坐在凳子上，撩起后背的衣摆，开口问，随便得俨然像是忘记了他的好友是个女人。  
而Jill也没有那些娇柔女性的无聊扭捏。她循音走了过来，把视线移上了Chris的背。『你什么时候弄的？这个纹身。』她说。证实了Chris心里的恐惧，还真TM有个怪异的图案在他的背后，并且这几天他根本没有穿过什么可能会褪色还带龙一样花纹的新衣服。  
『我没有纹过任何东西，任何的。』他努力地扭过脖子，『前几天他们在浴室看见了这个，问我，所以我想知道，到底是个什么玩意儿。』他一手抓着T恤的下摆往上提着，一手在背后不断挥舞，『你确定它看上去不是个疤吗？我不记得每次受伤都在哪里了。』  
『要是受伤能伤得那么好看，那估计会有一群人原意伤一下。』Jill果断地否定了他，给他期冀于那是个疤痕界的艺术奇迹的希望，泼上了一盆冰水。Chris的脸色显略微有些难看，让Jill想起了Chris刚壮起来那会儿，有人当着他的面失口叫他作大猩猩的时候。  
『也许是你不注意靠在了油漆未干的广告牌上弄的。』Jill拍了拍他的背，胡诌了句当作安慰。『其实也没那么像龙，虽然上面有像鳞片一样的纹路，但现在有些金属套管也有这样类似的花纹。』  
『所以这只是刷了漆的金属套管印子？』Chris好像松了口气，不过依旧露出想要把那玩意儿擦掉的表情。  
Jill瞥了瞥头，抬起手在嘴里沾了点口水，朝Chris背上擦去，粗野得仿佛是个战场废墟里打滚的男人。好吧，除了男人那一点，其他也的确是这样没错。她用力地搓了十几次，差点没把Chris蹭掉块皮，幸好他的防御表面还挺厚。『反正一两天肯定洗不掉了，好像已经渗到皮里去了。祈祷它没什么毒性吧。』她说。  
『哦……』Chris哼了一声，对于摄入点儿有害物质，他显得毫不在意。在这个危险的世界上，有着太多分分秒就能杀死你的东西，所以那么一丁点儿致癌性又有什么要紧呢？  
『我比较在意的，倒是你这花纹下面的伤疤。』她在伤痕上戳了戳，指出了它的位置。『像是什么东西的爪子挠的，而且当时伤口应该非常的深。你竟然没有被抓断脊椎，或者在医院里躺上一年半载起不来。你有过吗？我似乎没听说你曾重伤过。』Jill用一种熟悉的眼神凝视着Chris，那眼神在Rebecca的脸上也出现过，一半的好奇，一半的担忧。  
Chris摇了摇头，他不明白已经愈合的伤口还要担心些什么，难道那么久了还会突发瘫痪吗？那三道伤痕是被暴君的利爪抓伤的，但那已经过去很多年了。虽然他还记得那个混蛋背叛者被那只爪子捅穿时的样子，以及他第一次面对这样的怪物的慌乱。  
『那伤是洋馆那会儿弄的，应该不深。等我们逃出来之后，我几乎就感觉不到它了，也许只是稍微破了点皮，马上就结疤了。』Chris想把衣服拉回去，然后结束这趟没有结果的讨论。但Jill阻止了他。  
『让我拍一下。』她掏出手机，按动快门。闪光灯亮起的刹那间，依旧扭着头的Chris感到有些刺眼，他眯缝着眼睛，看向他的老友。可拍完照的Jill却用一种见了鬼的表情看着他。  
『怎么？』一头雾水的Chris眨了几次眼皮。  
『……没什么。』过了好几秒，Jill才像是回过神来，她拍拍Chris的肩，再次强调般地说，『没什么。你别紧张。那玩意儿估计就是什么褪色了，过个把个月就会不见的。』  
『我想也是。』Chris深呼吸了一次，然后微笑起来。  
  
  
Leon在电话里接到来自Sherry语无伦次的求助时，并没有想到最终会是这种场景——完全不想要成为现实的老友聚会。这到不是说他不希望见一见那些在生死关头曾经背靠着背一起战斗过的朋友，但绝对不是在这样的场合，再度一起陷入随时都可以死去的危机，这是他最不想要的。  
更可怕的是，那些朋友除了Sherry之外，似乎没有人嗅出了背后的生化阴谋，他们只是把这场旅行当作是一次普通的海难救援。  
上帝保佑！当Leon通过垂降索，脱离直升机机舱，落到那艘中型快艇上的时候，那天真的年轻姑娘——Moira甚至还在甲板上摆弄她的摄影机。而同行的Sherry除了他们的任务目标是去遇难船上搜索“可能的生化武器知情人和线索”外，其他全部都一概不知。  
  
『如果真的只是“知情人”和线索，这么简单的话，怎么可能找你来？』Helena在解开安全带扣的时候，发出一声明显的嘲笑，『普通的海难，就算是总统先生在船上，也没有必要找安全局特工里的NO.1，包括倒霉在内的各种意义上的NO.1。』她很好地快速说出了重点，并对Leon展开嘲讽。  
Leon耸了耸肩，『他们总是什么都不会告诉你，向来这样。』他表现出早已习惯了这种打着“机密”借口的隐瞒，但他的内心却依旧按照老规矩把那些光坐着动嘴下命令，不顾执行人死活的家伙们逐个儿骂了个遍。  
『我从来都不指望他们会一开始就和盘托出，只希望这条船上只有一个自以为是来旅游顺便捞起落水者的傻妹子。不然到时候先救谁好都不知道。』Helena向Leon丢出一个白眼。  
但正看向船舱那打开的门的Leon显然没有收到这个抱怨。他盯着那个有点熟悉的“红头发”从里面冲了出来。  
『嘿! Leon! 真是令人意外。』剪了一头短发的Claire给了Leon一个大大的拥抱，『虽然有联系说会派特工来帮忙，但我还是没有想到会是你。难道他们把总统先生落在那条船上了？』她开朗地笑着，还是Leon认得的老样子。  
『差不多吧，具体我不能说，因为我其实也不知道多少信息。』Leon无辜地摊着手，而脑内却已经开始回忆起上一次遇到这个女孩时，那个整个机场都爬满了僵尸的糟糕场景。  
『认识的人？』Helena走了过来，然后看着最后一个下飞机的Sherry，扑进了那个女子的怀里。  
『Claire Redfield.』Claire伸出手，『国际灾难救援自愿者组织的区组长。』她热情地与Helena握手，并不在意对方观从头到脚察她的直接举动。  
『不过话说回来，竟然一下子支援了三位特工，这可不是什么好兆头。虽然现在说回去也不可能了，但没有什么我应该知道的消息吗？』她哗啦地拉开舱门，把三人引进改造成临时会议室的主船舱。  
『豪华游轮“新奥林匹克号”在大西洋北部地区发出求救信号，可周围附近的船只前往标注地点后却没有发现任何该船的踪迹。推测可能已经遇难。而前往的几艘小型救援船和两艘路过的货轮也在最近那片海域掀起的风暴中失踪。无论如何，这么多船同时失事是非常罕见的，即使最近那里对流强烈。所以……』Leon边走边解释着。  
『你确定这和任何B.O.W生化恐怖没有半点关系吗？』Claire单手撑在会议桌的地图上发问，这模样与她哥哥确有几分相似。  
『你知道的，叫我来的话……』Leon突然停了下来，哑口无声。不是因为感觉无法向Claire吐露实情，而是他看见了一个他怎么也无法想到的身影。  
  
最后一次见到他时还是在医院的病床，Leon为他向医生，甚至是上司撒了一个谎。虽然谎言并不止是为了他，也是为了有着同样遭遇的其他人，包括Ashley。在得知了作为感染后幸存者的Sherry所遭遇到的一切后，Leon发誓再也不会告诉任何无关者，那些曾经好不容易从生化病毒这个死神手中逃脱的人，所经历的磨难。既然他们已经正常了，没有变成丧尸，也意识清醒，那么就不应该再被当作怪物对待，以检查为名，对他们进行反复的毫无人性的试验。  
所以面对询问，Leon只是简单地说Alexander Kozachenko是个不幸遭遇流弹所伤的平民。而在这位“平民”被手术平安地取出卡在脊髓边的子弹片后，Leon便离开了那里，自此再也未曾联系，连打听消息都没有，虽然他很想那么做。他害怕自己多此一举的行为，会让人生疑，为什么他会平白无故地关心一个倒霉路人？毕竟在生化灾难里，无辜被卷入的平民多得堪比尘埃。  
Leon以为，只要自己离开，Buddy就能平静而普通地生活下去。但其实这又怎么可能，Leon也不过是一个有些身手的平凡人类，而并非灾难的中心，即使他永远的逃避开，也未必能够救得了他的朋友。在无法触及的遥远彼岸，听到朋友死去的消息，而自己无能为力，才该是最最无法接受的事情。Alexander是幸运的，他在卷入危险时，恰巧有Leon在。Alexander也是不幸的，他在逃离了一次灾难之后又被带进了死亡的阴影里。  
面对大张着嘴愣在那里的Leon，Buddy也同样地僵了一会儿。当他回过神时，便意识到了事情的糟糕程度。  
『所以……他们是回不来了是吗？就算还活着也变成绝对不想变成的东西了是吗？』跌进一边的座位里，用手捂着眼睛，生怕旁人看出来他快要流泪的懦弱模样。  
Leon想要说什么，却因为自己完全不了解而说不出一个安慰的字来。只能看向这次搜寻的发起人Claire。但在Claire开口前，其实他已经猜测到了点大概。Buddy的手上没有再度带上戒指，那登上那艘船而失踪的人，就可能是他的朋友、熟人，又或者是……  
『学生。』Claire说，『几乎是一整个班的高中生，搭乘那艘游轮去度假。所以我们希望至少能得到他们的确切消息，带给他们的家人。如果能够救回一个，我们也会竭尽全力。但哪怕最终会是不幸的消息，或者能够带回的只是尸体，那也比一直挂念着要强。』她的语言和表情，无一不显露出她是个坚强的女人，从过去以来就一直都是。有的时候，Leon甚至感觉自己一点也没有Claire强，无论是身手，更是心理。  
『还有Moira，』Claire补充道，她像是早就揣测到了这些特工们对于平民的误解程度，『她突然离家出走的妹妹，也搭上了这条船。』她拢了一下滑落到眼角的发丝，『在这里的每一个人，如果没有重要的信念、足够的正义感和勇气，都不可能踏上这条船。我们已经做好了有去无回的打算，所以，有什么事的话，你们大可以直说。而且也不用考虑打发我们回去。』她的眼睛里满是固执到极限的执着。总是这样，他们兄妹两人。  
『但船很可能已经沉没海底了，卫星探测并没有发现任何漂浮的船体。你们去也帮不了什么忙。』Helena似乎已经对眼前这个红发女人刮目相看，却依旧抛不下她那种傲然的面子。  
『我们全部都有潜水的执照，而Alexander和Jake的经验足以在水下对残骸和进入路线进行精准导航。他们是最棒的潜水教练。』Claire背靠在桌沿，两手抱着胸，俨然她才是那个领队的人。  
『没想到你还会潜水。』Leon坐到了Buddy身边，打量着他的腿。他无法相信，在如此短短数年间，一个因为脊髓损伤而瘫痪的人，能够这么快地站起来，恢复原本的行走，甚至是成为潜水教练。  
『你是想说还能吧。』Buddy抹了抹脸，抬起头来。『实话说我也很惊讶。最初尝试漂浮在水中，只是单纯地因为医生说那样有利于康复。』他指了指胸前，那子弹曾经穿透过杀死了寄生虫病毒的位置。『而现在，如果不是还有疤痕和那些褪不掉的红纹提醒的话，我也快要忘记那段躺着一点都不能动的日子了。』  
『红纹？你只说自己从病毒手上活下来，可没提起过这个！』咬着苹果的年轻男人掀开地面上的活动门，从下层仓室里走出来，对站在一边的Sherry点点头，算是打招呼。  
『那有什么问题？』Buddy皱着眉头，不解地看向这个同样是被病毒感染过的男人。  
『没什么。』Jake冷淡地回答。却转身背对着Buddy和Leon，拉下了背后的衣领。在右侧颈部的下方，像是树根一样向下延伸着无数枝丫的青色纹路印刻在他的皮肤上。『病毒是从这里注射进去的，后来我就发现了这个。虽然我不知道它有什么意义。』  
  
  
如果Jake不说那些枝丫最终汇集到一起的部位是强化C病毒的注射点话，这花纹看起来不过是一个充满了抽象艺术气息的倒置的树形纹身罢了。但它一旦涉及了“病毒”这个东西，便变得令人畏惧。让不止是Leon会遐想，这些痕迹是不是意味着病毒并没有真正被消灭，而是以另一种无法得知的新形式融入了人体，把感染者变成从外表不能辨认的“非人类”。  
『它不是注入病毒后马上就出现的。我发现它的时候似乎已经离那倒霉时刻有半年多了。我甚至不确定它真的和病毒有关，还是仅仅是巧合。』Jake摊开手，显得相当无所谓。可Leon并不这么认为，一个巧合，如果在一条只有十来人的船上就出现了三次，那就绝对不只是巧合。他下意识地抓了抓自己心口的防弹背心。  
在Jake的注视下，Buddy解开酱红色衬衫的前襟，露出胸骨最下端的枪伤痕。那里已经几乎看不出有什么疤痕，而是被一个红色的指甲盖大的，略突出皮肤的色素痣所掩盖，痣的周围则是无数交织的暗红色线条，组成了仿佛是蛛网一般的纹。  
Leon感觉冰凉的海风从未关紧密的舱门外吹进来，冷得让人禁不住发抖。而视线中的这些红线，盯视久了以后，甚至像是在微微扭动，在呼吸。简直一模一样，和他自己衣服之下，心口右侧正中的那个“蜘蛛痣”。Leon没有说话，可无意识中抓紧Buddy手腕的动作出卖了他内心的不安。  
Claire的脸色同样也变得苍白，这项算是专属于幸存者的私密话题，没有人提起的时候，大家各自满怀着恐惧和疑惑而隐瞒着，可当怀疑被证实的时刻，难免挣扎一番后最终会选择吐露心声。她摘下左手腕上带着的一枚表带异常宽的男士潜水表，露出围绕手腕一圈的青蓝色细痕。与被勒留下印迹的凹陷不同，这青蓝色条带更像是劣质皮革表带褪色。而Claire翻转过手，让手心向上的时候，腕侧静脉附近两个紧挨着的豌豆大、稍高于皮肤的扁平圆形疙瘩引起了所有人的注意。  
『手环上的注射口，T-恐惧。Moira也有同样的东西。』她简单地说。  
『我也是。』Sherry一直盯着自己的脚尖，也许是曾经被当作实验品的遭遇让她更加难以说出自己的“与众不同”。『受伤以后虽然会很快愈合，可过了一段日子，伤过的地方总是长出一层透明的东西，我很害怕，一直不敢和别人说。』  
『所以我最讨厌巧合了。』Helena一屁股坐在对面的椅子上，翘起一条腿。『一个是巧合，两个是不幸，三个就真是令人毛骨悚然。』  
Sherry略微地缩了缩，即使早有心理准备，但被人如此谈论，依旧让她有点难以释怀。又不是她希望变成这样的，那是她的父亲……悲伤和痛苦的记忆又再一次清晰起来。Sherry用力地咬了自己的嘴唇，血腥味扩散到了嘴里。  
『那之后我就经常做噩梦，这下更要睡不着了。』Helena把翘起的脚踩在了桌腿上，动手卷起了左踝的裤腿。随着布料一点点上移，小腿白皙皮肤上像是瘀伤一样的青黑色掌印赫然在目，那是她变成了BOW的妹妹抓伤她的地方。如果说Jake和Buddy身上的花纹，多少可以勉强称为炫酷时尚影片中那种另类的“纹身”装饰的话，那Helena的这个简直是恐怖片受害人专用，即使与病毒无关，也能让所有看到的人倒抽冷气。  
Leon尴尬地抓着自己的衣领，几度想要张开口说些安慰的话语，却又多次被Helena扔过来“不需要你鸡婆”的眼神给噎了回去。讨论的气氛也仿佛是他们乘坐的这条船一样，从接近冰点的寒冷处慢慢地滑向北极。但闯进来的Moira打破了这逐渐凝结起来的冰面，用一个振奋的消息。  
『不远的海面上发现了疑似的漂浮物。』她急急地说，『散开拉出很长一条区域，要放下声纳探头吗？』  
『看来要准备工作了。』Claire唰地站起来，把手表重新带回了手腕上，『我和Moira负责探测位置，其他人都去休息吧，确认位置后会通知大家下水。』她宣布道。  
Buddy用手支撑了一下扶手，从坐姿改为站立，虽然腿已经恢复，却依旧改不掉曾经需要“借力”的习惯。意识到动作的多余后，他轻哼了声，嘲笑自己。  
跟随着熟悉船舱的Buddy走入底层休息仓室，看着对方企图爬上双层床位的上铺时，Leon终于在久别之后第一次叫了他。  
『嘿！Buddy，我用上边那个好了。』他把Buddy的手从铁梯杠上拽回来，而对方却露出了不怎么认同的表情。  
也对，他已经完全恢复了，而我却还把他当作一个病人。顿时地，Leon内疚了起来，他感觉也许Buddy被他的举动冒犯了。  
『Alexander Kozachenko，我的名字。』Buddy瘪着嘴说，然后转身坐到了下铺的床沿上。  
Leon眨眨眼，笑起来。『我知道。Sasha。』他说，调皮地冲对方挤了一下右眼。而Buddy愣了一秒后，一言不发地转身就在铺位上面向墙壁躺下了，留给Leon一个尽量蜷缩着靠内侧的背影。  
『哼。你还是按原谅的叫我吧。』好一会儿，Buddy才从被褥里发出闷闷的声音。明明也习惯别人用昵称调侃自己，可当听到Leon转着调儿的发音时，却不知怎么就感觉到了极度的羞耻。他极力地把通红的耳朵埋进被子里，希望不会有人发现。他的背后没有眼睛，也没有BOW那种三百六十度的观察视角，所以他不会知道，有人正一手撑着上铺的床沿，一手叉腰，愉快地观察着他。  
『麻烦让一下。』Jake不耐烦的声音打断了Leon的沉思。而在他作出反应之前，Jake早已经三步并作两步，蹦上了上铺的位置。 很显然，船上的床铺空间有限，没占到的人通常只有地面和会议室座椅两种选择。  
但Leon不一样，即使是在充满丧尸的墓地里，他也能找到更好的处理方式——他耸耸肩，往下铺尚还余下的外侧空间躺了下去，并把Buddy又往里挤了挤。『不好意思，借点地方。』他这么说着，话语时吐出的热气直冲着对方脑后的发璇。  
Buddy颈后的肌肉敏感地抽搐了一下。他感觉Leon的那句道歉毫无诚意，但却没有发出任何抗议。因为现在这状况太让他尴尬了，而最好的逃避方式就是装睡，直到他真的睡着；或者某人先睡着，然后以为床太窄而在无意识翻身时掉下去。  
  
  
快艇带起的海浪拍打着船身，甚至有一些飞溅的水珠带着这个地带的海水独特的气味和寒冷，扑打在所有露天乘坐者的脸上。  
坐在右侧，不停望向被抛到浪尖的漂浮残骸，Chris看上去显得相当不安。不是因为船的剧烈颠簸，也不是因为这次必须的两人潜入任务，而是因为这片海域埋葬着那头凶猛的Haos和他重要的友人和兄弟。  
Jill捏了捏Chris的手臂，算作安慰。她知道他的悲伤，也知道他执意要接下这个任务的原因。但她帮不了他什么，作为老朋友，她能做的只是作为搭档一同前来，然后把他活着再带回去。至于船上可能存在的生化病毒，Jill个人的看法是，与其硬撬开舱门，闯入沉船船舱搜寻，还不如在船体外缘增加隔离罩和加固层，来得更不容易泄漏。但上面有上面的看法，他们觉得动用大部队在海面上作业，引起的舆论恐慌要比病毒本身更令人恐惧。  
“你能想象全世界都知道了，一个生化病毒仓掉进海里，是什么样子？”带来任务的政府职员如此问他们。  
自浣熊市事件之后，就有着太多的人明明尚远离灾难，却因为恐惧而把自己关在地窖里，不敢出门，不敢接触任何人，最后有人甚至宁愿缺衣少食最后困死在自己挖的“安全堡垒”里。更不要说，如果连通全世界的水源如果被传出污染的消息了。虽然按实际说来，病毒要能感染也有一个必须的浓度，就如同当年威斯克释放到空气中的“衔尾蛇”一般，即使病毒被确实释放了，污染了整个大气，但因为浓度远不及感染所需，所以生活在空气之下的人仍然安好。但普通的民众却并非会这么理智地思考，惊恐会让他们作出极端的反应，所以才需要隐瞒。  
Jill长叹了一声，她想起Chris和Sheva曾经距离“衔尾蛇”如此地近，而他们现在却没有分毫为自己的安危担心。在战场上经历了诸多生死别离之后，只会害怕失去别人，却从来没有时间顾上自己。  
潮湿和冷风在电子设备的屏幕上结起了一层霜花，Rebecca用手抹了抹，然而没过几秒，它们又重新凝聚了起来。但屏幕中央那个越发亮起来的红点却依旧冲破半透明的霜雪，变得清晰。  
『到了。』Rebecca扶正了御寒的耳套，指挥着两个士兵将快艇后设备箱中的东西逐一搬出。『你们是第一次长时间进行冰水里的深度潜水，我会随时通过你们随身的记录仪观察你们的情况。如果感觉体温下降过快，或者视线模糊等其他不适，必须要立刻停止任务回来。明白吗？』  
Chris笑了下，『放心吧，HQ。』  
拉上紧身潜水服的胸襟拉链，戴上潜水镜，背好巨大的氧气瓶，调整压力表，咬住呼吸器。Chris和Jill坐在船舷，背对着海水，向后翻滚落入水中，激打起少量的水花。  
  
  
Leon最终还是睡着了，没有滚下床，安稳地、好好地躺在狭窄的床铺上，随着船体摇晃的节奏进入了梦境。然而，这一次的梦依旧并非那么美好，却格外地真实。  
他梦到自己就这样不得不和同伴挤在一起平躺着。从舷窗缝中吹入的海风和周围的低温让他感到有些寒冷，唯有边上紧贴着的Buddy，传来一点暖意。但这种令人稍微放松的温暖，很快地就被一种粘腻的潮湿感所取代。Leon偏转过头，视线中被满是的腥红所占据——原来那替他驱逐走寒意的温暖，源自于浸透了他衣衫的Buddy的血。而他的同伴，也许是朋友，正在不远处，变成了一具眼睛大睁着的破碎尸体。  
不可置信的惊惧让Leon呆滞地看着自己沾满鲜血的手，什么声音也发不出来。他感觉到仿佛有一双手，掐住了自己的咽喉，令他窒息。  
下一瞬间，他满头冷汗地醒了过来。视野中，从模糊慢慢变得清晰的是上铺的床板，还有正在替他解开紧卡着脖子的作战服领口，满脸尽是担忧的Buddy。  
『你是小孩子吗？睡觉时至少把领子松开。』那人皱着眉教训他。  
Leon毫不掩饰地笑起来。  
  
  
一双金橙色的眼睛，透过强化玻璃看着外面的水体，那眼神从他看着培养槽中的“唯一”病毒载体时就没有变过。关注可以使他变得超越其他任何人的方法，几乎是他全部的世界。而现在，他已经得到了一半。只是一半而已。他本可以在很早的时候，在最开始灾难刚刚冒头时就得到全部的，但命运戏弄了他，它让另一个人分走了那一半的“荣耀”。虽然，那得到它的“另一个”也许……，不，是肯定，不认为那是什么好东西。  
自从病毒脱离依靠“载体”传播的形式之后，就没有多少人知道，它依旧带着“载体”的一部分，或者说其实它成为了异型载体的一部分，这个秘密。细数之下，除去死亡的研究员们，活着且知道这一点的，也只有俩位“Wesker”了。  
所以那两人，坚持不懈地收集着各种带有不同病毒特征的变异载体，一个是为了让自己体内共存的“载体”变得更强，另一个则是企图建立起一个能够击败老载体的新载体。他们都想要成为唯一的王，就像病毒的载体——“女王水蛭”这个种族，只允许一个站在顶峰，其他的，要么在争夺“女王”的位置中死去，要么败落成为附属品，随时为了“女王”的指令而赴死。  
当年在洋馆中，向人炫耀成果之一的Albert•Wesker，从未曾想到他的一时疏忽，导致的不仅是被“暴君”的利爪刺穿时那巨大的疼痛而已，那锋利的爪尖勾出他皮肉的同时，也将他体内的“女王水蛭”分割成了两半。虽然这不会伤到“女王”，它会像蚯蚓一样愈合破损，复制基因修复自己，然而唯一的“女王”也就这样变成了两个。一个依旧属于Albert，而另一个……随着战斗，它从“暴君”的指甲缝隙中，转移进入了被那指甲划破腰背部的Chris的身体里。它停留在他腰椎与骶骨的间隙里，伸开触角，拥抱着他的脊椎，就像是最固执又偏爱的母亲一样，庇护着她的宿主。  
所以，出于“只有一个王者”的本能，Albert•Wesker一心想要杀死总是挡在他前进道路上，完全不肯向他俯首称臣的Chris。但同时地，作为人类对孤独感的抗拒，却又让他想要有一个与他相似之人的存在。于是，他反复地处在冲突、厮杀和观察、留下对方的矛盾中。当在岩浆里，看着飞向他的火箭弹时，Albert甚至怀疑自己难道得到的是分裂后较劣质的一半？因为他绝对不会承认，这劣势是出于他自己，无论是被撕裂的载体所致，还是本身那被他忽略的感情因素所致。  
不管怎样，这一回，他夺得了先机，抢先找到了他所需要的能使他更加强大的新病毒资料，以及那个带着资料的人。  
Albert转过头，看着那个抢占了他座位的女孩子。那还是个未成年的少女，即使她用老成的口气说着属于Alex的话语，但坐在高高的凳面上时，她还是会无意识地晃着两条腿。  
『我会杀了他们，所有人，包括那个曾经击败你的。』她说出与她稚嫩嗓音毫不符合的残暴发言。  
『我要提醒你，他并没有击败我。我只是暂时回避了，去做更重要的事，而不是纠缠在没必要的事上。』Albert挑起眉毛，同时也挑高了嗓音。竟然评判他的“失败”，即使是亲如兄妹的Alex，他也难以容忍。  
『总之我会搞定一切，你只需看着就可以了。还是说……』Alex抬起下巴高傲地看着他，『你其实并不想要他死。』  
Albert冷笑了一声，摘下墨镜，那眼睛里的全然是怒意。『王者之位只有一人，我不过是先利用他清除掉些废物，然后再让这个本来就不该存在的“资格者”消失。』  
女孩勾起嘴角，『我有我的打算。希望你不要挡在我的路上，而造成你不必要的“损失”。』那表情一如当年与Albert在学术上有分歧的Alex，如此的自信和不可一世。  
Albert没有理她，任由她离开视线去布置她的计划。在Albert看来，载体争夺支配者“上位”的本能，会让他们自相残杀，最后只剩下一人。那又何必要浪费力气去亲自消灭他们呢？只要静静地看着，然后等待最后的时刻就可以了。游戏还没有开始，但他已经完全掌握了结局。按最后剩下之人的性子，他会是怎样的反应，其实早就注定。而Albert不需要费一兵一卒，就能够坐享其成，这才是真正王者参与战役的方式。  
调整了一下墨镜，Albert继续望着海底，看着远处因潜水员游动所掀起的水底沙面，形成一小片“烟雾”，露出得意的微笑。  
  
  
Chris紧贴着海底移动着，观察海床上遗留下的庞大重物被拖动的痕迹。他给Jill打了个手势，让她调整携带摄像头的位置，好使在海面上负责行动联系和指挥的Rebecca看到这个怪异的画面。  
不一会儿，两人的耳机里想起了Rebecca的声音。『曾装有Haos的船体残骸被挪动过了。』她十分肯定地说。当时，她也参与了对Chris的搜寻，那时候对海底破碎船舱的精确定位，与现在不同。  
“为什么要移动它？移到哪里去了？”Chris用手指轻敲腕上所携带的通讯仪器，将疑问输入进去。  
『不远处这次沉船的位置，定位的面积却比原船体要几乎大了一倍。应该就在哪里。』Rebecca的语调似乎有点紧张，『一定是有人利用了沉船进行某种研究，而他们需要另一艘船中的材料。』她暗示着糟糕的形势——沉船并非事故，并且至今船体里很可能还有无水的空间，被用来作为病毒实验室。  
『我把位置发到你们的终端上了，要慢慢靠近，小心可能会有“敌人”。』她不知道出现的会是BOW还是雇佣兵，所以她选择了一个中性的指代词。『你们只有两人，尽量不要被发现，潜入进去。如果发生冲突，就立刻撤回，绝对不要硬拼！这是命令！了解了吗？Redfield！』她故意叫了Chris的姓氏，好让他明白这是一个必须遵循的命令。  
『遵命！』两人几乎同时回复，然后默契地相互看了一眼。他们知道，如果只是单纯地被发现，或者遭受敌袭，他们都会尽快地脱出返回，但如果他们其中的一人受困而无法即时离开，那么另一个是绝对不会遵守命令独自返回的，哪怕弹尽粮绝。这就是战友。  
在原地停留了一会儿，调整好了仅有的水下武器，Jill率先寻着船被拖拽的痕迹向前游去。而Chris则跟随着不停观察四周，他下定决心，这一次必须要小心谨慎，绝对不会再重蹈覆辙作出任何的鲁莽行为。  
四肢拨开水流，拍打着前进，不时地有些怪异的海底生物从身边飘过，隔着潜水服轻触到肢体，这感觉相当怪异。Chris甚至生出一种，到处都有东西在观察自己的异样心理。下意识地，他看向已经不远的沉船残骸和他们此次奉命前来调查的沉没船只，不属于水流带来的寒意猛然笼罩了上来。或许是错觉，在那庞大的影子背后，那些漆黑的缝隙里和无法看见的船舱里，似乎有不只一双眼睛，在盯着他们的身影。至少Chris有这样的第六感。他对Jill反复打了几次要小心的手势，啰嗦得让Jill怀疑他是不是对水底有了PTSD。  
  
  
独自穿梭在走道里的Alex其实有些害怕，毕竟她现在的身体还是个孩子，普通的BOW虽然对她来说不在话下，然而Haos和另一个家伙却绝对是个巨大的威胁。此刻，这里所有的载体宿主，无论是什么形态，都被激发了相互厮杀的本性。她不知道什么时候会遇到棘手的敌人，但她同样也不希望Albert陪着她，因为他也一样，注定彼此为敌，最后只能留下一人。  
鞋跟敲击在地砖上哒哒的。诡异的是，像是对应一般，消防通道后的金属楼梯上、和船体外壳的钢板上也传来了相似节奏的声响，哐哐哐——砰砰砰——。而船舱内其他的BOW，随着这声音全部都蜷缩进了通风道或者橱柜里，仿佛像是知道，有什么比他们强大得多的可怕东西来了。  
  
  
Jill有点奇怪，今天的Chris一反常态地谨慎，甚至小心到控制呼出气泡的量和脚蹼拍打水面的幅度，以便不会在水里掀起任何惊扰。她寻思着，也许是因为上一次Chris来这条船时，一路上的太过冲动造成的后果让他时刻提醒自己不会再烦同样的错误。但在心底里，却有一种别样的恐惧在逐渐滋生。  
她的第六感告诉她，Chris是在躲避一样，或者很多样东西，并且他是明确地感知到了那些隐匿在暗处的，常理中无法用肉眼识别的敌人。她下意识地想要开口问，但此刻身在水底的限制令她只能略显烦躁地敲打着通讯设备的键盘，好一会儿才输入几个词。然而，她等了一会儿后也没有得到任何回复。前方隐蔽着的Chris一动不动，看样子为了安全起见他甚至把设备的亮灯和震动提示都全部关闭了。  
感觉过了约莫十来分钟的样子，不远处蹲在一堆海藻丛里的Jill终于收到了一条短信——Haos还在船体里。Chris传来的信息如此写着。而当她匆匆抬头，前方原本侧靠在船体裂缝边观察的Chris却已经不见了。震惊所带来的鸡皮疙瘩环绕在周身，这不仅仅是因为照理Chris不应该丢下她，而是因为她发现腕式通讯设备上所显示的时间，比方才她发送询问消息时竟然晚了整整一个小时，而不是几分钟或者十几分钟。  
愣了几秒后，她火速地拨通了水面上等待着的Rebecca专用频道，她需要知道这段时间里Chris做了什么，去了哪里，还有，她自己到底发生了什么问题。  
  
Chris很不安，他不得不听从Rebecca的建议，把突然变得毫无反应的Jill留在相对安全的原地，期待到处蔓生的海藻能给她暂时的遮蔽。因为他看见那该死的乌贼怪Haos正在向他们游来。『Shit!』他在心里骂了句，快速地往反方向拼命游开，好把那超级危险的鬼玩意儿引走。  
看到那家伙在远处挥舞着触手的样子，Chris就恨不能立刻将它大卸八块。他想起了Piers，想起了为了救他而自愿注入病毒，变得伤痕累累的Piers最后目送他离开的样子。他还会活着吗？Chris不禁这么想。  
他希望Piers还活着，给他一个补偿曾经犯下的错误、失误的机会。但同时他又害怕着，担心看到活着的Piers时，会变成他的敌人。一个失去自我意识，变成了四处攻击的BOW的友人，才是最强最可怕的，Chris不可能有自信能够杀死他。那时候，看着变成“茧”的Finn，Chris都不能克制自己垂下武器的冲动，如果是面对曾为他而牺牲自己的挚友Piers，也许即使直到被杀死，Chris依旧根本无法扣动扳机。  
对于逝去友人的愧疚之心，对于Haos的仇恨，以及对Jill突发异常状态的担忧，让Chris的脑子一团混乱。现在，他只能凭借着动物的本能在沉船的舱体内漫无目的地穿梭游走。危机感，又或者有什么其他的东西，让他的心脏疯狂地鼓动，令他的视觉和听觉变得出乎意料的敏锐，甚至能隔着墙壁就“预感”到那里存在敌人。可能过去在战场上，偶尔地，Chris也会有这样的“老兵的本能”，但这一回却格外地清晰，清晰到如果唤作是别人一定会感觉自己出了问题。但幸好的是，Chris不是一个会畏首畏尾为自己考虑的人。  
在尝试着拧开防水阀门后，他被深海的压力差带着水流冲进了沉船里，当头部由于猛撞到仓壁而眼前一黑时，他甚至以为自己就要这么死了。死于氧气管脱落导致的溺水，或者死于无力抵抗水中BOW的攻击。因为他分明地感觉到，很多移动的物体向他涌了过来。  
Haos的分裂体，那种半人高的小章鱼怪们，通过喷射出水流快速前进着，把触须纷纷地缠上了眼前的“猎物”，并且努力地撕扯着，想要把包裹在外的那一层厚实的潜水服割裂。被它们长长的腕足抱着的Chris，似乎已经失去了意识，任由被拖曳着在水中翻滚，仿佛是一尾受伤的海豚。  
经历了各种艰险活下来的战士逐渐地下沉，却在他垂下无力的手腕碰触到地底的刹那间，一墙之隔外毫无水渍的操控室里，排水的按钮不知被谁人点亮了，伴随着泵转动的隆隆声，整个充满了船舱的水面开始快速下降。没过一分钟，地面上只留下湿漉漉地横躺着的Chris，还有十来只不适应无水环境，而从他身上滑下来，不断扑打着地板的分裂体。  
军靴的脚步声跨过打开的门障来到依旧意识模糊的Chris的身边，恍惚中，Chris依稀听见，那个穿着胶底靴的人似乎在用力跺着什么，发出咚咚的声响，紧接着的又是几次急促的像是电流激发的呲啦声。Chris不知道是否是什么设备漏电了，但幸好他穿着的潜水服完全绝缘。  
又过了一会儿，幻觉似乎全部消失了。Chris慢慢地从潮湿的地面上坐起来，看着周围好几团已经部分水化了的BOW的尸身。莫名地嗅到空气中隐约存在着一种蛋白质烤糊的焦臭味，他摸了摸鼻子，随后打了一个大大的喷嚏。  
走过已然打开的通向更深处内部船舱的门，Chris重新探索起这艘他曾经登上过一次的船。在用徒手拧死了几只不知死活冲上来的Javo，并将两只会自我修复的Rasklapanje塞进绞肉机里后，大多的BOW仿佛像是有着高等智慧似的，全部都躲在通风道或者人走不进的狭窄空间里，不时地探头探脑，却不敢上前袭击，就这样任凭着Chris走向它们本应该舍命去极力保护的“头领”的巢穴基地。  
『能听到吗？Rebecca。』Chris边走边尝试着呼叫远在海面上的HQ，然而回答他的永远仅仅是嘈杂的噪音。  
  
不顾作为医疗师的Rebecca的反对，Jill没有选择回航，而是再一次跟随着电子记录中Chris的行动路线，游进了沉船之中。此刻，她依旧处于类似半梦游的状态，难以维持理智，只是凭借着本能的感觉在行动。她听到了某些声音，或者说在浅意识中收到某种信号，召唤着她前往“聚集之地”。  
大风过后不久，海面上便迅速地起了迷雾。作为HQ的Rebecca仅能借助于声纳和无线电定位设备监测着水底，对于突然间生命数据显示紊乱的Chris的担忧，以及分身乏术的忙碌，让她忽略了一侧标识着附近有船只靠近的雷达，直到他发现时，那条船上的救援潜水员们早已经全部下了水。  
『Chris！Jill！你们还好吗？附近有民间救援打捞组织的成员下了水，一共7位潜水员，其中有Claire Redfield和Moira Burton！重复一遍，下水的人里有Claire Redfield和Moira Burton！』Rebecca慌了手脚，毕竟她第一次作为指挥官的任务就出现了这么大的麻烦，她甚至无法想象如果那些人回不来该怎么办。『Chris！听到了吗？任务区域出现无关人员，请先停止目标搜索，以确保平民安全为首！』她尝试了一次又一次，但通讯的那一头始终没有回音。信号被迫中断了，留在水面上的人唯一能做的事就只有等待，等待潜水员们回航，又或者……等待时间证明他们已经死去。  
  
领航的Buddy的头灯在昏暗水底更像是一个信标，引导着尾随的其他人前进。由于初次接触深海的Sherry过于紧张，Leon甚至贫嘴发作地在通讯里把Buddy称作为“最美安康鱼”而遭到白眼。  
其实说来，谁在这样的环境中不会恐惧呢？比起未知的陆上世界，水底更加难以捉摸。在陆上骁勇善战的特工，在水里又会怎样？也失去了氧气瓶后同样也坚持不到浮出水面。他们只是普通的人类，当面对极限的时候那种恐惧是出于本能。至少……他们以为是这样。  
但他们前往的那个“空间”却给出了不同的答案。  
  
『决战的好戏开场了。』隔着强化玻璃，Albert Wesker笑起来。他已经准备好了离开，而留下那些人将永远地沉没于水底，包括Alex。之后，人类的历史就将开启新的时代。他走向先前准备好的逃生舱，点亮里面的启动设备，并把从Alex那里弄来的资料包扔了进去。  
他看了一眼依旧漆黑的走廊通道，为Alex感到惋惜。但无论如何，他都不认为她能或活下来成为最后一个。毕竟，那只是一个假冒的“赝品”，她唯一的优势也是劣势在于，她尚且是个孩子。然而当女王水蛭的基因被彻底激活时，律法、道德，甚至是感情都将会消失，宿主只会依照“女王”的规则行事，无人能够抵抗这种本能。而激活这种本能的因子，已经在整个海域里被释放。  
Albert不禁好奇起来，结果会是谁活到最后？是那个在这场早就开始的水底恶战中坚持到现在的小子，还是与自己分享同一个“女王”愚钝家伙？无论如何，当只剩最后一人时，恢复神志的那一个将会为他的“成功”而崩溃。  
  
  
进入船舱后，所有人都感觉到了异常，一种精神紧绷达到濒临崩溃的体验，即使没有任何可以导致这种紧张的因素存在，即使这些人都经历过大风雨而足以冷静应对。但这种莫名奇妙引起神经兴奋的因子却持续在每一个人的脑内存在，激发着人的快速思考和反应，同时也渐渐地使人产生仿佛幻觉一般的“第六感”。  
里昂一行人中，最先开始表现得神经质的是Sherry，她开始在空无一人的走廊里频繁地左顾右盼，然后就像是看见什么、听见什么怪物似的一脸苍白，甚至与平时在战场不同竟然颤抖起来。然而无论大家如何关切地询问她，她也只是摇头，并随着同伴的靠近变得越发紧张。当Jake皱着眉头想要去安抚她时，Sherry突然大叫着『别过来』之类的话快速地单独离队而去。  
Jake猜测她可能是出现了幻觉，把他、他们全都看错成了BOW。他明知道这时的Sherry状态异常，明知道对方并没有在嫌弃或者恐惧他，明知道这不是她的错，一定有什么东西在影响她。可Jake还是从内心深处感到一股怒意，无法克制的。理智告诉他应该要去找回Sherry，在这里一个人不安全，哪怕她拥有受伤后再生的能力，哪怕她是一个优秀的特工。但本能却让他想要在第一时间找样什么东西、怪物又或者人揍一顿，以平伏胸口熊熊燃烧的怒火。  
没有来由的暴力冲动，Jake意识到自己也在变得异常，却不知道导致这些的源头，更无法解决它。此刻，他只想立刻离开这个大家陆续进入的船舱。路上就你来我往不断相互打嘴帐的Leon和Alexander好碍眼，总是不会我行我素不会读空气说话的Helena好碍眼，一直指挥着大家当起了队长的Claire好碍眼，而Moira连身上的穿着打扮也好碍眼。  
跟着Sherry之后，Jake也跑了出去，甚至不知道自己是为了去寻回Sherry，还是单纯地想要离开让他生气的所有人。  
  
发现问题的Leon开始焦躁，他怀疑空气里有什么神经毒素，可他的检测仪却发现不到任何东西。于是，他又转而怀疑仪器坏了，接着是怀疑有人对仪器动了手脚，然后就是怀疑队伍里混入了背叛者。即使理智告诉他不应该对一起出生入死的同伴疑神疑鬼，但他就是忍不住。  
Leon的眼神在身边每个人的脸上游移。  
Claire？她是个耿直的人，应该不是她。可……又有谁知道呢，也许有人可以伪装成她的样子，就像Simmons所改造的Carla。  
Moira？这小姑娘看起来没有什么城府，作为间谍也实在太次。但……真的是这样吗，Leon一点也不了解她，也许单纯正是她的伪装。  
Helena？她是和自己一起来的，而且搭档过好几次，虽然嘴不饶人了点，但心肠却不坏。然而……她真的没有秘密吗，她的妹妹被绑架那次她就忽悠了他好久。  
Jake？这年轻人虽然冲动又出格，内心却有着一种正义感。……可他是那个Wesker的儿子，难道基因就没有一点影响吗？  
Sherry？不不不！Leon猛烈地摇了摇头，否定自己。但却抑制不住脑中的遐想，那么多年，她从一个孩子长成大人，并成为Simmons旗下的一名特工。他并没有经常去关心，又怎么知道期间她发生了什么？  
Buddy？哦不！Leon用力地抹了一下脸，他感觉自己神经质到要发疯了。Buddy是不是受到了他体内残留病毒的影响，已经变得无法控制自己？他想起了Buddy敞开衬衫领口时露出的“红纹”，想起了所有人身上的那些“花纹”。  
  
当Buddy回过神来的时候，仓室里只剩下他和Leon两个人。一瞬间，他感觉手脚冰凉。他竟然在走神，在这种危险的地方，在需要他保持警觉以维护同伴安全的情况下，他却像是睡着了一般地让大脑处于一片空白。  
拧了拧眉心，他想要快速从这种不靠谱的状态下脱出。Buddy对自己感到诧异，他并不感觉疲倦，近期也没有服用会导致嗜睡的药物，为什么会在站立时就陷入深睡？他转头看了一眼Leon，发现对方正用一种审视的目光紧盯着他，这让他顿时感觉越发地尴尬。  
『我没事。』他挥挥手，此地无银地说。  
  
Claire在Jake跑出去后，几乎是立刻就追赶了出去。说实话，她感觉并不放心让Jake一个人去找Sherry。他看起来总是那么莽撞、易怒，而Sherry需要的不仅仅是可以守住背后的战友，她需要关心，她在实验室中被当作小白鼠观察着长大，甚至不明白社会中复杂的人心。她不知道她还需要这样操心多久，可细细分析起来，队伍里的每一个人都没有他们看上去的那样靠谱。  
Buddy，他的腿真的不要紧吗？她真怕走到一半或者回去的时候在水里半路他会抽筋。Moira和Jake就是冲动的代名词，万一又头脑一热受了伤又该怎么收场？他们还要游水回去呢。Helena一直在用语言挑拨队伍的气氛，天哪，这时候要是导致争吵的话完全没什么好事。Leon这么大个子，现在却一点忙也帮不上。而且没人觉得吗？他的运气实在是有点儿背！  
一边奔跑着，Claire内心中的碎碎念却也像她的步伐一样，完全减速不下来。  
  
Helena意识到了这里的古怪，是在她闻到一股诡异的气味之后。她感觉到在吸入这种带有腥臭味的气体之后，心跳便猛然地加速了，并且伴随着胸口的压榨感。而走廊外尽头的排风扇所带来的微风，稍微缓解了这种恶臭和它所带来的不适。Helena决定要到那里去透口气，而不能在这里活活憋死。  
Moira也选择跟出去，是因为她不想继续呆在那里。无所事事地看着两个男人，一个呆愣愣地，一个满脸纠结地相互对望？拜托！那太傻了！但她同时也不想去追那个跑掉的Sherry，这里看起来很安全，没有一个人，也没有任何尸体，可能所有的乘客都跳船逃生了？谁知道呢。但那个叫Jake的显然和Sherry之间有那么点意思，她为什么要去当电灯泡？哦，老天，为什么她老碰到这些事？因为Claire老像只老母鸡一样怀着担忧到处跑。Moira感觉连她自己都快跟着变成另一只操碎心的母鸡了，Natalia为什么突然离家？又为什么要上这条船？现在又去了哪里？  
  
  
Sherry已然有些明白自己发生了什么，那些“研究员”曾经说过的“最坏的后果”发生了。她正在向BOW转化，即使外貌没有任何改变，但内里从组织到基因都不再是完全的人类。只是随意地转动眼睛，她就能隔着服装、装备“看”到所有人的心脏，看到那发着红色光芒的脏器在有节奏地鼓动着，发出引诱她去摘取并捏烂的咚咚声。她克制不住体内那种想要毁灭一切活物的冲动，杀戮并成为唯一至上生物的欲望开始逐渐取代了怜悯、友爱，将所有人类正面的感情和理智一点点侵蚀。  
Sherry不堪重负地哭了起来，她想要活下去，却不想要以朋友的生命为代价来达成。在自己和友人之间，她难以抉择，但她基因中的“异种”却在替她做出决定——那就是不顾一切地成为那个“活到最后、掌控一切的女王”。  
她不得不从同伴的身边逃开。她不知道下一步该怎么办，也不知道此后的路会是怎样。她宁可完全失去意识，什么都察觉不到了。那么至少在她作出可怕举动时，不必面对同伴那难过、惊讶、甚至是绝望的眼神。她希望在尚能抑制自我的时候，找到一个空柜子蜷缩起来，然后那些一起来的人最终会因为找不到她，而以为她已经被怪物袭击后死亡了，他们会带着悲伤离开，而不是被她杀死，或者在重伤中不得不杀死她。  
眼泪顺着两颊流下，钻入领口缝隙的时候，它已经变得冰冷。满脸泪渍，仿佛半梦半醒之中，Sherry拉开一个衣柜门想要藏身，却发现里面已经坐着一个比她更年长的女子，并且用枪口对着她。  
同样身着潜水服的女子，双眼通红，已经无法用“疲惫而充满血丝”来解释，她更像是一个濒临发疯边缘、满怀惊恐，下一刻就要开枪射击任何靠近人的落泊者。  
呯！第一声，子弹击滑过Sherry的脸颊击中了她身后的玻璃橱窗。呯！第二声，子弹打在了Sherry右侧的肩膀上。但她还是没有后退，而是继续想要往前移动，想要把那个女人从衣柜里拽出来。血从伤口中涌了出来，虽然并没有触及要害却依然显得十分可怖，让赶来的Jake彻底瞪大了眼睛。  
在Jake的视线中，眼前的场景就好像在播放慢动作的电影，那个棕黑色头发在脑后束成马尾的女人，手腕抖动了一下后，原本搭在扳机上的右手食指开始缓缓弯曲。接着，子弹从枪膛里“缓慢挪了出来”，在空气中带起旋转向前的白色硝烟。  
Jake的眼睛眯成了一条线，原来湖水一般的蓝色眼睛泛出一线金橙色的光芒。怒火已经完全地烧尽了他的心智，他伸出手，抓住Sherry的肩将她扯离了子弹的轨迹，毫不顾及自己正用力拧着她受伤的那只胳膊。下一刻，他拔出自己的枪，对准那个陌生女人的头部，猛力地扣动了扳机。  
在血液和脑浆爆裂飞溅的一瞬间，Jake感到了抒发怒意之后的愉悦。他本不应该这样的，他讨厌杀人，也讨厌血腥。然而现在……  
难道作恶也会通过基因遗传吗？过去的Jake从来就不会相信这种鬼话，可此刻他更不相信的，是他自己。  
  
  
而Chris在很久一段时间内，都还不会知道，刚才才分开行动的，因为状态不好、精神恍惚而被他安置着躲藏在房间衣柜里的Jill，已经停止了呼吸。也不会知道，自她死亡那刻便已开启的，一场厮杀的风暴即将席卷整个水底。而他，无论如何挣扎也不可能逃离这风眼。杀死，或者被杀死，已经被比命运更可怕的基因，通过病毒，镌刻在他们所有人的身体里。  
  
Jill一开始还能辨识清手腕式通讯终端上显示的Chris的行动轨迹，但当她尾随着从一条沉船残骸上不应该有，却像是被新搭建出来的通道，进入他们本次任务的目标船只的时候，她就逐渐地难以看清屏幕了。  
她揉了很多次眼睛，并尝试转换视物来放松疲惫的双目，但现实情况是，她并不是看不清所有的东西，只是太过近距离的细小物体很难分清而已，就好像她突然得了远视似的。而对于原本来说是人类视觉极限的远处，她反而能看得一清二楚，甚至是漆黑通风道理某个BOW的残肢也能在瞥视中即发现。  
恐惧包围了她，她知道其中的原因，那些加载她身上的病毒正在让她发生异变。这是Rebecca在看了她胸口下那些怪异“花纹”，并进行了皮肤切片检测后悄悄告诉她的。Rebecca没有告诉任何其他人，而是在私下无人的实验室里为Jill做了诊断。她不希望Jill会被其他人当作怪物，那并不是Jill的错，而是为了让她成为更强力的可控武器而给她注入病毒的Wesker的错。然而，未来可能会导致的可怕结果却是要由Jill来独自承担。Rebecca除了替她祈祷外，什么都做不到。  
『如果有什么异常的感觉，就要警惕病毒的发作。虽然目前来说它还处于稳定期，你不用太过紧张，但一旦有什么问题的话……一定要第一时间来找我哦。』Rebecca拉着她的手如此说。  
现在，Jill知道这令人担忧的一刻终于来了。可她没有遵照Rebecca嘱咐的那样返航，因为她知道一旦开始了变异，终点就是丧失意志，成为无差别袭击他人的生化兵器，她不会放任自己伤害队友或者其他无辜的路人。  
已经回不去了，Chris会是什么反应？她胡思乱想着，即使是Chris已经走到她面前，摇晃着她的肩呼唤她的名字，Jill也只是呆愣愣地眨了眨眼睛。她已经看不清一臂之遥的Chris的脸了，这位老友在她的视野中成为了一个发着红色荧光的人影，而他的腰椎范围，有一团浅黄色的光团四仰八叉地占据在那里。  
一样的。Jill心想。  
  
Chris不得不拉着Jill的手腕来让她跟着移动，幸好这里没有什么敌人，但这依然不是什么好兆头。Jill看上去绝对是病了。他将手掌伸向她的额头，想要探试一下体温，毕竟在冰冷的海水中呆得太久，导致发烧很有可能。就在指尖即将碰触到的时候，猝不及防地，Jill猛然拔出腿侧固定的小刀，向他刺来，速度和力量完全不像是玩笑、试探，甚至不是单纯的威胁，而是抱着一击毙命的目的。  
Chris带着震惊，后仰企图躲避，但锋利的刀尖依旧在他的脖子边留下了一道血迹。  
『What’s wrong?』他拔高了嗓音。  
而回答他的是缩成一团剧烈喘息的Jill，那像是从喉咙深处发出的野兽一般的咕噜声令人不寒而栗。她的眼睛，虹膜以外的白色部分已经被血红色所代替。加上她那僵硬的动作、对语言迟钝的辨识力，如果是别人，搞不好直接认为她已经感染成为僵尸，而给她两枪了。  
Chris意识到，凭借这样状态的Jill是绝对无法自行游回水面的。他需要找到这艘船上的逃生舱，然后尽快带Jill离开，让Rebecca给她作紧急的检查和医治。  
『你能等在这里吗？』由于根本不可能带着几乎毫无意识的Jill到处搜寻，Chris决定让她藏身在衣柜里等待。  
看着老友乖乖地抱着膝盖坐进柜子里，Chris向着门口走了几步，又折返回来，把先前在船舱中找到的一把手枪塞在了Jill的手里。『自己小心点，不过千万要看清楚再开枪。OK？』 Jill微微地点了点头，不知是听懂了Chris的话，还是已经沉浸入了自己的世界里。  
重重地叹了一口气，Chris在查看了周围安全后，终于通过货物运输管道，爬到下一层未知的货仓，好绕开坍塌破坏的楼梯，前往救生设备可能安放的甲板仓。  
虽然比起搭载Haos的那条船，这里的船舱更加高档，并且即使在水底也保持着完整的样子，里面空无一人，既没有不幸在船难中离世者的尸体，也没有看见什么明显的BOW曾存在的痕迹。但Chris却有一种不好的预感。他觉得这里是一个陷阱，而那些会导致灾难的东西正在随着他的深入被释放出来。会是更多的，像是Haos一样的水生BOW吗？  
『Piers……』Chris习惯性地抓紧右臂，虽然潜水服的这个位置并没有什么臂章的存在，但这样能让他冷静下来，从怒火中变得清醒。  
  
  
满脸鲜血斑驳的Jake就这样怔怔地杵在那里，握着枪的手还平举着，保持射击的姿势，一动不动。而Sherry却开始猛然地尖叫起来，那凄厉的声音在整层楼面回荡着，犹如恐怖电影的片段。  
『死了，死了！』Sherry盯着尸体叨念着，进而又转向Jake，『活的……』  
看着Sherry从潜水衣高领中延伸到脸侧的怒张的青色静脉，Jake开始怀疑，方才他莽撞地冲入这里时所没有看清的情势。到底是那个持枪的女人疯了想要杀了Sherry。还是那女人被Sherry略有失常的样子所惊吓后，作出了过度反应？然而无论如何，后悔已经无可能。  
『已经没事了。』Jake一手收回枪，一边向Sherry靠近，想要安抚她。可她却出人意料地发出了更加大声的叫喊。刺耳的声音再一次刺激了Jake的神经，『Stop!』他也本能地吼了起来，露出痛苦而又凶暴的表情。  
『Sherry!』闻音赶来的Claire，看到双瞳变色、双目怒瞪，又浑身遍布血液的Jake时，她第一时刻的反应是跑上前去护住仍旧在尖叫的Sherry。  
她不知道究竟发生了什么，她只听到响起的枪声，还有Sherry的惊恐叫声和Jake的怒吼。但比起Jake，她更倾向于相信Sherry，多考虑Sherry的角度，毕竟那是她多年的朋友，甚至可以说是像亲妹妹一样看着她一点点长大的人。这是人类的本能，维护和偏向自己更亲近的人。  
而Moira也一样，她在Claire向Jake质问时冲了进来，又在Jake指着Claire鼻子大骂时，随手抓起滚落在地毯上的沉重金属镇纸，对着Jake的头部就砸了过去。没有防备，Jake的脑后被磕了一个鲜血直流的凹陷，在眩晕和怒气中，他一步跨向前，反手就提着Moira的领子，把她重重地摔到走廊里。  
Moira的脊椎恰巧撞在了被安置在墙壁的灭火器柜的尖锐边缘，她甚至可以听到自己背部传来的轻微咔嚓声。她摔落在地上，只能爬行。不幸总是结伴前来，当她无法快速作出规避动作的时候，一场爆炸却在不远处的大厅里发生。刹那间，玻璃碎片和被撕裂的金属窗框飞刺而来，将她所在的那一片区域扎得仿佛是茂密的灌木林。殷红色晕染开，将被爆破音波震愣的三人所仅怀的希望都全部击碎。  
Jake发出懊恼的低吟，跪倒在地面上。  
可灾祸不会给任何人喘息、沮丧或者哀悼的时间，那些潜伏在暗处的BOW们更加不会。现在就是它们的好机会，杀死眼前的家伙，融合他们的尸体，成为更高位者的本能驱动它们犹如蜂群一般地，从通风口、柜子、密道门等各处，相互倾轧着涌了过来。  
『Take Sherry!』Claire用尽全力将Sherry塞到Jake身边，并将两人从击破的观察窗推进隔壁敌人较少的房间里，没有给Jake提出异议的机会。下一刻，她击爆了屋内的一个煤气罐，烈焰将整个舱室吞噬。  
『走吧！走！』Jake踢倒几个被他击伤的怪物，用力拖拽着Sherry往远离火焰和敌人的方向前进，可身上明明没有什么伤的Sherry却躺倒在地，怎样都不愿意移动了。『你走开！快走！』她呜咽着。  
『至少送到安全的地方，我再……』Jake压抑着尴尬和满腔的愤怒。  
『你走！』Sherry依旧坚持着。让Jake不得不转身远离她。  
『好吧。』他说，强迫自己不要因为激动而继续犯下错误。  
  
Jake原本只是打算在附近绕一圈，等Sherry冷静后再回来的。但当他再一次看见Sherry的时候，她已经变成了一具斜靠在桌脚边，渐渐冰冷的尸体。  
她的右手握着被血迹染得通红的防身小刀，而左手和颈部布满了半愈合的伤口，胸前被割裂的潜水服和直达心脏的刺伤，则因为开始凝固的血液而显得漆黑一片。木制的地面和雪白的墙面上，到处都用血写着“杀死！杀死！杀死！杀了所有的！不！不要！不想杀！不想杀！不能！”的字句，而这特征性的字迹绝对是出自Sherry之手。  
Jake将她的尸身放平到地上，想给她合上眼睛。然后，他发现Sherry的通讯设备一直在闪着红灯，那是仪器依旧在录音的提示。为了寻求Sherry死亡的真相，Jake按下了播放键，从设备里传出了Sherry几近崩溃的沙哑声音——『都是我的错，都是因为我……我的脑子里，有人在说话，杀死所有的人。我已经控制不住自己了……就这样结束吧……』  
通讯器就这样播放着，从Jake颤抖的手中掉落，砸在地面，溅起的血液黏答答地糊了他一裤腿。他想要的真相，是如此的残忍和可怕。也许是环境的影响，也可能是曾感染了病毒的他们本身的原因，他们都在发生着“异变”。而他一直以来感觉到的暴力冲动，就是这种改变之一。  
  
  
『如果你有什么不舒服的话……』Leon不断地瞥向Buddy，用目光反复地扫视着对方的表情和胸口。他能够听到Buddy加快的心跳声，连血液通过心室瓣膜被挤压如入血管的冲击液流声，和不时的心率不规整，他都能仔细分辨。此刻的Leon，莫名地执着于怀疑Buddy的状态，怀疑他有时晃神是被未死透的寄生虫病毒所控制，却忽略了他本应该立刻就发现的问题——除了他们俩，所有的人都跑开了。直到一声爆炸的巨响把他从沉浸的焦虑中惊醒。  
当然，被扯回思绪的绝不仅是Leon，还有那个竭尽全力控制着自己那份情不自禁的“控制欲”的Buddy。  
『好像有人受伤了。』他把想要询问出口对方到底打算干嘛的念头吞了回去，即使那一百个“你老盯着我有什么目的？”、“他们分散行动到底谁都去了哪里？”、“我是领队你们走开都不和我报告一下？”、等等责备性的疑问已经累积着堆到了喉咙口。Buddy已然明白了自己异常的原因，他经常处于发愣状态是因为他正不断地，在下意识中集中精神搜索所有人所在的位置，并且尝试向他们发送脑内信息，那感觉就好像又回到了他能控制舔舐者的那会儿。但最诡异的还不是他的这种“行为”，而是此刻他仿佛真能够感应到船上几乎所有人的“信号”，而他能识别出的其中三人已经毫无生命应答。  
Buddy以为Leon会焦急地跑向声音的来源去查看，然而，现实却是Leon一反常态地依旧盯着他看，就仿佛他是个能看到各处情况的监控室屏幕似的。Buddy有点慌了起来，因为现在的他的确是能够“看到”各人的情况，虽然他不知道Leon能不能通过盯着他的眼睛，也看到这些。  
『Helena Harper正在敲墙，得去看看。』他语无伦次地说着，自顾自地向走廊移动。  
Leon跟在他身后，手中紧握的枪举起又放下。他在Buddy再一次得通红的眼睛里看到了最可怕的未来，他们与隐藏在暗处的BOW搏斗，然后转而相互厮杀，最后全部倒在了血泊里。他也同样平躺在那里，无法动弹地侧着头，从固定的视角中，他看见Buddy破碎的额头上所流出的血，融入了他大睁着的红色眼睛里。  
Leon扶着额头，用力地按压了一次太阳穴，想让自己变得清醒，好从如同先前睡着时看到的那种梦境中醒来。然而他那突突跳动着的头皮血管却提醒着他，那些并不是百日梦境，他也并没有站着睡着。Leon终于发现，异常的是他自己。而他害怕的不仅仅是这种看见幻觉的“认知异常”，他更加恐惧这些会变成真实，因为他的脑子正无比地坚信着这点。  
『不！』他在Buddy踏入尽头的减压准备仓之前，态度强硬地一把抓住了他。而下一瞬间，Leon就隔着没有完全关闭的舱门，看见Helena正发疯一般地，用消防斧重重敲击着通向外界水域的密闭舱门。  
『NO! You will kill allof us!』在变形的舱门开始漏进海水的刹那，Jake怒吼着推开挡在路中央相互拉扯着的Leon和Buddy，冲入已经蔓延开的水塘里，想要阻止Helena，又或者……准备在这女人把整条船都“结束”之前让她先“结束”。连Jake自己都不知道，自己在暴躁和焦急共同作用下会做出什么事来。  
但他还是晚了一步。在他把Helena拽开之前，深海的水压已经挤开了原本狭小的裂口，而大量涌入的水浪将他和舱室中的设备一起冲向减压准备仓那未闭合的舱门。Jake被水柱顶在了墙面上，伸出手也只能恰好够到关闭准备仓与其他内部船舱间紧急通道的扳手而已。他这么做了。他用仅剩下的理智，选择了先救其他人，而不是遵循让自己活下去的本能。  
可是，他未曾想到过，那随着第一波巨大冲力袭来的金属橱柜和保险箱，已经足够杀死一个不幸的人。  
在Helena被水流卷着卡在船体破口处，因为溺水和向后折断的颈椎而死亡之后。随即地，下意识地挡在前方的Buddy，也因为被承重的大型保险箱压碎了整个左半侧胸部和颅骨，而濒临死亡。  
冲刷而过的海水再次沾湿了他的短发，而迸射出的血液将那些发丝粘成一片，令他看起来越发狼狈。不只是狼狈，而是凄惨。因为疼痛，以及肺部被破坏而导致的缺氧，他浑身的肌肉都在抽搐，他的眼睛在眼眶中来回震颤而无法聚焦，仅能努力地偏向Leon所站着的方向。  
『Kill me.』破碎的嗓音伴随着喉咙中血沫翻滚带来的气泡声。  
一如过去他们第一次相遇的那场灾难之后，Buddy在绝望中所作出的请求。而这一次，Leon真的再也没有任何方法能够救他。死亡已经降临，而在彻底死去之前，活着的每一秒对于Buddy来说都是一种折磨和煎熬。  
Leon又一次举起枪指向他，而这一回他瞄准了Buddy的头。  
水滴从他的额发尖上滑落下来，在脸颊上形成一道线。但也许这里面还混着些别的东西，因为Leon感觉到扣下扳机是如此的艰难，与曾经他杀死每一个变异者时，那种背负使命的感觉一点也不一样。那时候他承受的只是生命的沉重，而此刻背负的却是他自己悲痛的沉重。  
最终，他还是用枪声作了回答。  
Leon依旧还记得，当时他说服Buddy活下去时说的那些话。而此刻，『It’s my answer, and your answer.』恰如一个诅咒，在脑海深处回旋，嘲笑着他的无力，嘲笑着他这一次的答案。他给了Buddy“死”的回答，那么他自己呢？  
独自从这里离开，变成一个怪物，然后把灾难带回人群里吗？他曾经一度以为，感染者至少在某些情况下，用特定的治疗方式，是可以痊愈的。然而现实给了他一个迎头痛击，无论怎么努力，他们也只是延长了终点到来的时间，而在这段偷来的日子里，他们是否又不自知地在感染，或者伤害别人？“想要以死来解脱，却要为死去的人们活下去。”变成了“本能地想要继续活下去，却要为了活着的人们而死去。”  
Leon第二次扣动了扳机，子弹穿过了他的太阳穴。他应声倒地，而那句『It’s my answer.』梗在喉里。  
  
  
小小的女孩在船舱走道里狂奔着，作为Alex的一面不断地告诉她要去战斗，告诉她完全可以轻易杀死眼前的敌人，因为她已经是新生的“神”了。但在她内心最深处，脑海里被几乎埋葬的小草尖尖，却用一种甜蜜又低沉的声音在诱惑她从即将到手的“王位”上逃走。  
『Are you OK?』那个声音问她？『Do you wantsome cakes?』这嗓音做作得让Alex作呕，但却让她想起了Lodi先生。暖暖的，毛绒绒的，让她安心并且不再孤独的Lodi先生。『滚开！』Alex尖叫，对这头该死的熊玩具，对自己脑子里那个不肯散去的阴魂。  
在这里，聚集的“女王候选人”相互共鸣着，激发着彼此被压抑的本能——求生、杀戮以及释放真实的自我，无论是愤怒的心情，质疑的想法，控制的念头，又或者是一些其他的东西——想要回到温暖中去的渴望。  
Albert的笑声仿佛就隔着一堵墙，Alex猛然出现了一种被窥视内心的错觉。在所有的敌人中，她本应该最熟悉也最信任Albert的，可现在她却对他感到陌生和恐惧。除了曾经一起学习，一起研究的他，还有谁能值得依靠呢？Alex问自己，她以为自己的脸上会露出嘲讽的笑容。然而在玻璃窗上隐射出的，却是一个女孩舒心的笑意。『Barry.』一个相当微弱的声音说，将Alex所认定的所有东西瞬间击碎。  
Natalia竟然还存在着，她的意识居然还没有完全被吞噬而消失。  
耳朵里，Albert又再笑了。  
Alex能看到一墙之隔外，即将进入逃生舱的Albert的脸，和他说话的口型。他在说“冒牌者”，就像当时变成丑陋怪物的“另一个”Alex说的。  
『不！我才是真的那个！』Alex大喊。  
可Albert没有放过她，他又动了动嘴。“如果肉体死了，灵魂能够移植给别人的话，那么为什么又会同时存在两个同样的灵魂？”Alex读出疑问。  
『不可能！如果说她才是真的，那我又是什么？！』女孩的表情几乎要抓狂了，她龇着牙，怒视着曾经的“兄长”。  
『你不过是看过Alex的人生回忆后，一直在做着梦的Natalia而已。』Albert明明没有开口，也没有任何人说话的声音，然而Alex还是听到了来自脑内的答案。她想要再次否定，却抬头看见了Albert作出的另一个口型——“没有从催眠暗示中醒来吗？也是，比起成年人，小孩子更容易接受暗示。”  
『不可能！不可能！不可能！！！！』明明附近不存在任何的敌人，却还是连连后退的Alex，就好像被无形的压力逼到了悬崖的尽头。而最终击溃她的最后一根稻草，正是她自己。  
慌乱中她拽掉了Barry一家合影的链坠，下意识地寻着本能伸长手想要捡回它时，另一只手为了保持平衡而按在了金属护栏上。  
  
  
Jake在水流中翻滚着，几乎是用尽肺里最后的空气，终于拧开了第二准备室的密封舱门，当他用最快的速度从地板上爬起来使出吃奶的劲儿把舱门重新关上，而不是像条死鱼一样趴着在水流中开合着嘴喘气时，他已经精疲力竭。他以为也许过一会儿他才能……还能从这种因为缺氧而肺部和颅内都火烧一般疼痛的濒死感觉中回复过来。可一双踩到坐在地上大喘的他那湿得可以拧出一缸水的衣角的军靴，打断了他的妄想。他甚至来不及认清来人的面目，就被踹飞了出去。  
原本就受了伤的Jake在落回到地面后吐出一口血，也许是牙磕到了舌头，又或者是有些肺泡毛细血管爆了。但当下这对于Jake来说绝不是什么大问题，因为现在，他面对的是一个强大而一心要他死的敌人。  
在下一次踹踢到达之前，Jake用一个翻滚躲开了，却被随即挥来的木制椅背击中，木材在他护挡的手臂上断裂的时候，Jake同时也听到自己的骨头里传来了轻微的脆裂声，当他撑起几乎脱力的身体，好方便从腿侧刀套里顺利抽出防御小刀时，明显的疼痛从前臂传达了过来。这让他迟钝了一下，而这一瞬间就足够对方杀死他了。  
对方已经变异的右臂像是一柄铁钳，紧紧地卡住Jake的脖子，将他临空提了起来，窒息感再一次笼罩了他。为了求生，Jake用两手死命地抓住敌人的手臂，并摆动腰背，想要用右腿给对方的脸部猛力一击。  
然而，那个像极了Jake曾经见过的，总是护着自家队长而气势汹汹地向他“汪汪叫”的“家犬”的人，比他料想得更加强大和敏捷。  
那个半人形的BOW，在Jake的脚尖碰触他之前，就用手臂上携带的高压电流，将Jake击杀。蛋白质烧焦的气味再一次出现，而重重掉落在地上的Jake的尸首上，颈部呈现出可怕的环形焦痕。  
又一个人死去了，但这远还没有结束，穿着到处都是破口的BSAA战斗服的人形BOW转动着他额上的复眼，探视着附近区域的情况，即使有着墙体的阻隔，他依然可以感应到所有的活物。一个由轻巧物体掉落所激发的小小敲击声，传入了他的耳道里。他仿佛是蹲坐在无形之网中央的蜘蛛，面无表情，却散发出捕猎者的欣喜。  
他只是简单地将右手搭在了感应门的金属门框上，然后尽力释放出电流，就轻易地将那只不幸落脚在不远处护栏上的，尚未察觉到危险的小蝴蝶烧毁。  
  
Alex，不，是尚年幼的Natalia，倒在了她所接触的金属护栏边。她被诱导着“成为”Alex的噩梦终于终结了，而在最后一刻，她看到的是她真正渴望的东西——她的家人，她作为Natalia的人生。  
  
  
其实，Chris并不是一无所知，他感应到了死亡，只是他不愿意相信罢了。但现实背叛了他，在寻找出路的终点，他看到了尸体，很多的尸体，很多熟悉的人的尸体。他开始说服自己是在做梦，用各种不同的理由，比如Claire根本不会来这里，但他手腕上间歇收到的来自Rebecca的信息戳穿了这些他自己编织起的谎言。  
他失去了一切，他的妹妹，他的友人，他搭档，除了Rebecca和Barry以外他几乎所有熟识的人。他的世界崩溃了。只有一个念头支持着他要活下去——那就是曾经为救他而牺牲的队友Piers。现在的Chris，只是为了将这份好友传递来的生命持续下去而努力地着，希望找到离开的方法。  
他想到游回去。虽然氧气瓶的压力已经不足，但小心控制的话，他一个人回航还是足够的。拖着沉重的步子，握着Jill尸体上扯下的军牌和Claire沾血的手表，Chris开始从来时的路走回去，走回他放下潜水装备的地方。  
他以为已经没有什么事情能够让他再一次惊讶，或者更加痛苦了。他被接连着的一个个悲剧戳得遍体鳞伤，而失去的疼痛因为太过频繁和巨大，现在已然令他麻木。眼泪早就干了，只剩下空洞的泪腺发出酸刺的感觉，提醒着Chris自己还活着。  
然而，即使他并不希望成为唯一的“王”，也不可能停止这场争夺至高权利以及生存权利的“战争”。仅存的候选人，他的敌人，他曾经的朋友，找到了他。  
抓着从Haos尸体中挖出的坚硬骨刺，猛扑向Chris并将他按倒在地的，曾经名叫Piers的BOW，他正用惊人的力量把刺尖推向这位BSAA前队长的咽喉。即使是以怪力为战斗基本的Chris，也在这种僵持中渐渐地支持不住败下阵来。也许是因为BOW的力量是非人类所能比拟的，又可能是因为……那人是Piers。  
过去那段生离死别的记忆又涌了上来，就像是海啸一样势不可挡。Chris知道，现在的Piers已经失去了他作为人类的理智，但他依旧无法对着曾经为他牺牲的人痛下杀手。他甚至有了“那就把性命还给你”的自暴自弃的念头。潮湿的触感在一秒中出现，然后耳边的鬓发便带上了水珠。原来并不是没有了眼泪，而只是先前的Chris一直强忍着罢了。  
『是我的错……那个应该死在海底，在这里的人不该是你……』Chris咕哝着，“Piers并不希望自己变成这样子，也并不希望自己的队长会死在自己的手里”的想法支撑着Chris抵住那尖峰的微弱力量。可随着时间的推移，随着他凝视着友人的脸越久，那仅有的力量也开始土崩瓦解。  
『Piers……I’m sorry.』低喃着，Chris合上了眼睛，等待死亡的降临。  
但他又一次猜错了。  
在他的手被强势地用力抓住后剧烈摇晃推进了一下，温热的血液便撒在了他的脸上。可那不是他的血，而是那个抓住骨刺的，原本打算杀了他的人的血。  
睁开眼，Chris看见的是略微恢复了神志的Piers，以及他那被反刺而入破碎不堪的心口。  
『Captain……Chris……』那个年轻人似乎在杀戮欲望和保护友人的执着中剧烈挣扎着。最后他露出了往日的，属于那个开朗又热情的Piers的笑容，一边说着『这不是你的错，一切都会过去的，会好起来』，一边拉着Chris那尚握着尖刺的手将自己的伤口捅得更深。  
搭载着Albert Wesker的救生舱早前已被发射。而当这个无论如何也想要Chris活着的可爱青年的生命也逝去时，终于地，鲜血遍布、犹如从地狱中爬出来的Chris成为了最后的幸存者。他体内的“女王”的基因在欢呼，欢呼着胜利，可他本人却渴望着宁静，死亡的宁静。  
一个人能回去吗？能，却也不能。不能是因为，Chris绝对无法允许自己将体内这个怪物，将这种有自主意识、智慧，甚至可以控制宿主意志的病毒体带出这条沉船，带到人群中，带给其他在惶恐中生活着的普通人。  
哪怕“女王”在脑海里不断地尖叫着，想要夺取他的意识，他依旧执意前进着，去往可以毁掉整条船的控制中心，开启这条原本就暗中用于生化实验，而设置了的自毁焚烧装置。  
十分钟疏散警报响彻了整条船体，而Chris则把自己关进了医疗室里。他害怕自己会在焚烧开始前被侵蚀，然后被控制着关掉那机关。所以他选择了反锁房门后，把钥匙从狭小的门缝扔了出去。  
他瘫倒在门边，手中原本拽着的亲友们的遗物早已丢失，取而代之的是在这间屋子的药物柜中找到的一柄注射器，里面注满了可以调节患者电解质平衡的药物——氯化钾溶液。  
『I’m sorry.』他自言自语，似乎是在对所有人道歉，对那些为他牺牲以及希望他能好好活下去的人道歉。然后……他举起了注射器，抵在贴近颈动脉的皮肤上，推动了注射按钮。  
心肌颤动，血液不再能循环全身，缺氧所带来的器官衰竭让Chris的视线扭曲模糊，在完全沉入黑暗中前，他听到了“女王”基因的疑问。她在不断地重复着“为什么”，她无法理解一个好不容易踏上了王位却执意要放弃的男人。  
『人是社会的动物，没有人能够独自一个人活着，至少我不能。』Chris在脑中回答她。他否定了“女王”想要让他成为唯一的神，然后杀死全部其他人类，制造只会服从的生物的未来。  
如同棉絮一样的黑暗包裹了上来，Chris闭上眼，放任自己沉溺入死亡的深渊中，那里有亲友们化作的一个个影子在前方等。  
『No.』“女王”的声音最后一次出现，『You will live.』  
  
  
Jill还记得，当她完全陷入黑暗中去之前，她最后看到的，是两只散发着红光不断靠近的BOW的影子。它们一个的肚子里长着一个明黄色亮得刺眼的巨大眼球。另一个在脖子根部长着两个头，一个方向正常的头看上去是和身上一样的红光，而贴着脖子仿佛是肿瘤般的“头”则是更亮的黄光。她向它们射击，但显然那有俩个脑袋的家伙显然比她更灵活，它以Jill辨识不清的速度移动了一次，然后，她就什么也意识不到了。  
过了不知多久，她醒了过来。令她诧异的是，她又完全恢复了正常，眼前没有奇怪的视点或者怪物，也没有眩晕或理智不清的暴力冲动，最多是稍微有一点点的头疼，只是一点点，而头皮上的痒感更胜于疼痛。下意识地，她伸手挠了挠，当她抽回手时，指甲缝里留下了不少干涸的血凝碎块，而她的头发正被这些玩意儿粘成一团。但无论如何，她摸不到自己身上存在任何伤口。  
嫌弃地哼了哼，Jill决定要找个干净水源好好洗洗，立马地。她从藏匿的已经破烂并且带着浓重血腥味的橱柜里走出来，跨过地上斑驳的血迹，走向隔壁的洗手间里。  
过去在战场上，或者至少在任务中的Jill不会如此地放松警惕，一点肮脏和不适对她来说完全不算什么，她可是能够徒手从令人作呕的BOW腐肉中掏出想要找的东西的女人，并且在之后也没有怎么好好清洗，只是随意甩开了大多的粘液。  
此刻她会如此放松而纠结于一些个人的笑问题，完全是因为她感到了“安全”。她并非真的一无所知，她知道自己一度死去过，然后又奇迹般地活过来。而她的“异常”并没有消失，却越发得放大了。那些诡异的“纹身”已经看不见了，但它们的本质并没有真正被除去，而是它们融入了她的全身。『It’s OK. It’s safe.』一个意识在脑海里直接对她说。  
  
从洗手间出来的Jill，努力地用一块不怎么宽大的毛巾擦拭着头发上滴落的水，下一刻她与一个迎面冲进来的骂骂咧咧的短发女孩撞在了一起。  
『Holy shit!』那女孩推开她，跑进了厕所隔间里。听声音，她似乎在更换衣服，而显然地，她对那些准备穿上的衣服不怎么满意。『这是什么破布！难看透了！要不是衣服破了那么多洞，实在没法穿了，我才不要换上这狗屎玩意儿！』她用力地把门踢开。Jill看见她穿了一身肥大的，标着广告语的白色T恤。  
『嘿！』那女孩对她招呼道，『刚才我没看见里面有人。抱歉！』  
Jill虽然只从相貌认出了她是Barry的女儿，其他一无所知，但却可以确认，她们两人是一样的，一样死而复生，一样默认了病毒载体成为她们的一部分。Jill对她微笑，交换了一个保守彼此秘密的眼神。  
『我得去找找Claire，还有其他人。你一起吗？』女孩撇撇头。  
『我也找人，一起吧。』  
  
Claire醒来的时候，依旧感觉到浑身的疼痛，也许先前的火焰和爆炸破坏了她大多的神经，而即使是修复后，这些急剧积累的神经递质在短时间里似乎还存在着，刺激着局部的感受。  
试图起身却又跌回去的Claire，仰天看着屋顶的那些破碎处和焦痕。她抬起手，看看已经完全又变回肤色的手腕，思考着自己还是不是一个“人”。  
『啊……』最终她长叹了一口气，强忍着仿佛是腰扭了的不适，撑起上半身。她知道那些病毒的基因与她自己的融整合成了新的DNA信息，然后细胞依照新的基因程序自动修复了她。她也知道同她一样成为“全新”的人有不止一个，之前在这里死去的“带有病毒”的人们都是。  
Claire决定对此沉默不语，即使她不想要活着，也不能强迫好不容易死里逃生的其他人想要死。这个秘密不能被捅破，不仅仅是为了她自己，更多的是为了别人，比如Moira。  
『Moira！Sherry！』她扯着嗓子呼喊，她不知道Sherry后来怎样了，她祈祷她能活着，又或者重新活着。  
  
Sherry在恍惚中又听到了Claire的声音。是死亡后的灵魂相聚吗？她一头雾水。她感觉自己已经“死”了不算短的时间了，而Claire也肯定无法在那种场景中活下来。  
呆滞地从眯缝着的眼睑间，看着前方的场景，室内混乱一片，到处是已经干涸的她自己的血。而她录下的语音依旧被设备忠实地循环播放着，听起来万分诡异和渗人。Sherry就像是一具温暖的尸体，靠坐在她死去的位置，一动不动，直到远处传来另一个声音。  
『我在这里！这就来！』Moira的嗓音欢快地在走廊里出现。  
震惊让Sherry的背部着力点移动了位置，她重重地滑倒，脑袋撞在了近在咫尺的桌腿上。『嘶——』她倒抽了一口气，彻底地清醒了过来。  
眨了眨眼，Sherry想起了很多的事，从来到这个沉船内部，到失控企图自杀，以及在她逐渐死去时和之后，有人与她“灵魂”的对话。那个人一开始一直疯狂尖叫着，对她选择死亡表示不满，然后渐渐平静变得一言不发，最后，在她听到本应死去的Claire的嗓音前，那人又突然变得兴奋不已，不断地让她快点睁眼。那时候，她感觉到了手腕和心口被她自己割裂的伤处传来的，那种无比熟悉的快速愈合的牵扯感。  
Sherry反复地查看自己手，却又在无意低头中看见了从破损衣服中裸露出的胸部，羞得飞快地扯来被血污染的桌布遮掩。她将这块部捏得起皱，才终于决定要站起来，重新回到队伍里。  
  
Helena醒来的时候完全泡在了海水里。还没有意识到这一切的瞬间，她呛了一大口水，甚至以为自己马上要被淹死了。可在她努力地憋着口鼻寻找可以进入未破损船舱的密闭门时，又意外地感觉到并没有她自己想象得那么艰难，她似乎可以在水中通过皮肤进行微弱的呼吸，以保持血液中最基础的氧含量。  
费劲了九牛二虎之力，Helena拧开了早已经扭曲变形，过去她从来不敢想可以再打开的密闭阀门，合着水被“喷”回了舱里，并且顶着巨大的水压还把门又一次关了回去。  
喘着粗气，呛咳着喉咙里苦涩海水的她，低声咒骂诸如『哪个该死的混蛋把老娘扔水里了。』的句子。Helena的记忆还没有彻底恢复，她已经似乎忘记了想要透口气的自己曾经作出了怎样疯狂的行为。  
拖着沉重的湿透的身体，在地面上留下一连串的水痕，Helena也从储物室里拿了毛巾走向洗手间。当她推开大门时，Claire正撑在台盆前洗脸， Sherry在隔间里换衣服，Jill靠在门边检查着通讯器，而Moira还在抱怨T恤的难看，好像整条船的成年女性全都集中在了这里。顿时地，Helena感觉到好笑，同时也感到了温暖。  
  
Leon和Buddy醒来后的一段时间里，同样没有起身，而是保持着躺在那里侧着脸互相对望的姿势，大眼瞪着小眼。  
只要睁开眼，就看见对方躺倒在已经逐渐凝结成红褐色的血泊中，睁大着眼的一幕，Leon感觉自己被冻住了。为什么自己还能看见呢？是死亡的过程被无限拉长了，还是这令他最为恐惧的画面被烙印在了眼底？他屏住呼吸直愣愣地瞪视着，又或者他根本不需要用口鼻吸气。『是啊，我已经死了，只是一具能看见眼前情况的尸体。』Leon自嘲起来，并且不是在脑内思考，而是毫无防备地、忠实地将心中所想说了出来。  
下一秒，令他绝对没有想到的事情发生了。  
『脑子已经坏得再生不了了吗？发什么神经！』面向他的“另一具死尸”突然开口道，带着万分嫌弃的眼神，而不是空洞地看着前方。  
向来坦然自若的Leon，第一次在人前流露出“这下就尴尬了”的精彩表情，让原本试图保持冷静而严肃的假面具的Buddy，扑哧一声笑了起来。然后又因为靠得太近，又争相爬起来而把额头撞到了一起，两人再一次不顾地面的血腥而笑滚作一团。  
在压抑了对自身异常的恐惧、对预知到未来不幸的恐惧，以及对同伴死亡的恐惧之后，此刻，他们终于放松了下来。不，恐惧也并非完全消失，只是他们心照不宣地将它隐藏了起来，那些对于自身变成了类似“BOW”的异体的恐惧。  
  
Jake苏醒时依旧有点儿生气，他认得那长总是对他狂吠的脸，虽然他知道对方要置他于死地，并真的杀了他，只是出于被异常引导出的本能而已。但Jake还是不能释怀，谁让他真的输了呢，好强的个性令他不能轻易咽下这口气。然而他也不会真的想要杀回那家伙一次，死亡已经够多了。  
啧了声，他弹跳起身，随即弹了弹身上并不存在的灰尘。  
『喂！有人醒了吗？！』在复苏前一刻已经有什么在他的脑内，告知了“死者都即将被再次赋予生命的现状”。Jake决定与已复原者先行汇合，毕竟他需要与其他人商讨这个“棘手”的问题，是就这样当作什么也没有发生地回航，回家；还是告诉其他人，无关者这个他们的秘密？  
  
Piers在水底废船中度过了恍惚的数月后，第一次感到重新变回了自己，不单单是那些不断指示他战斗、杀戮的声音没有了，那些因为强化C病毒而变得畸形的肢体和脸，也再一次变成普通人类应该有的样子。  
面对玻璃窗上，自己的倒影，Piers梳理着脑中所知的一切。  
他知道所有的真相，嵌入他基因中的“意识”已与他的意识融合，它了解的信息成为了他知识的一部分。那些“侵蚀”他们的不只是病毒，更是病毒的蛋白载体——那些最初实验成果女王水蛭的分裂体。它们支持着宿主，同时也影响着宿主，它们迫切杀死彼此，成为唯一“女王”的念头导致了这个事件。但无论如何，排除那些讨人厌的问题，Piers还是有点庆幸，他的队长回来了，而现在，他可以与他一同回去，回到地面的世界，回到可以一起活下去的未来。  
当连接他的“载体”告诉他，他之所以可以再次活过来的原因——『新的“女王”不喜欢孤独』时，Piers欣喜若狂，不因为复活，只因为想要陪伴Chris的心情得到了满足。  
再一次看向玻璃中的影子，Piers整理了一下衣服。现在，他要去唤醒他的队长了。  
  
Chris睁开眼的时候，发现自己正枕在Piers的腿上，一如过去某次他受伤暂时需要平躺时那样。他合上眼睛，又睁开，不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
『Piers？』他伸出手，抚上对方的脸颊，那里完好无损，没有变异时的一点痕迹。下一刻，他的手被抓住了，而握在他手腕的Piers的右手也与常人无异。活人的温暖从接触的皮肤传达了过来。  
其他人都啪啦啦地涌了进来，而Barry的女儿还拉着一个小女孩，她们家不久前才收养的那个孩子。  
Claire冲上前去，给了Chris一个大大的拥抱，笑容在每一个人的脸上展开。  
  
回航的时候，由于氧气瓶仅剩了一只，不怎么会游泳的Natalia使用了它。而其他人相互扶持着从深海底奋力游上水面，病毒和载体所带来的优势，让他们得以平安地、“奇迹般”地回到BSAA的小艇上。  
裹着毛毯，所有人都没有说什么，而Rebecca也什么都没有问。  
回到岸上后，BSAA旗下的生物安全小队紧急启动了预警，对所有生还者进行了从体格到精神的全面检查，甚至将项目细化到了分子和DNA的级别。毕竟在那样地方，通讯中断了将近8个小时，却全员一点没有受伤地全部幸存，甚至还带回了一名沉船的幸存者，和一名在另一艘充满了BOW的船上失踪了数月的BSAA队员，怀疑不可避免。  
Chris、Jill、Claire、Leon、Helena、Sherry、Buddy、Jake、Moira，还有Natalia和Piers，一列地站立在隔离仓中，每人对面都站立着一个CDC专职医生和一个全副武装的特别警员。医生询问着他们各种问题，并用便携式的仪器扫描他们全身，观察脏器和骨骼。最后，他们被要求将双手放置在生物基因扫描仪平面上。  
『Sir. 你，或者其他人，有接触过感染源吗？你们中的任何人是否有可能被感染了？』Chris面前的医生开口问他，而他依旧处于茫然之中，没有回答，只是左顾右盼地看着其他一起回来的人。  
『请看向这边，并回答问题，Sir. 』医生有点紧张了起来，无意中拔高了音量，而警卫也握紧了手中的机枪。  
这时，另一个医生也大叫了起来，将僵持不下的气氛渲染得越发剑拔弩张。『扫描失败了，无法读取任何信息。谁来看看是不是仪器出了问题？』她慌张地召唤着其他工作人员，而在她的前方，Piers触摸的那块基因扫描面板正不断地闪烁着警告的红光。  
『Sir. 这很重要，请你合作，将手放置到检测面板上。』负责Chris的医生下意识地吞咽了一次，重新发问，『你，你们中的任何人是否可能接触过感染源？任务期间有任何异常情况发生吗？』  
Chris的目光飘向那个Piers面前报着警的仪器，和身后将枪指向Piers随时准备扣下扳机的警卫。然后，他又看向其他人，其他尚没有将手按向DNA检测仪器的人。  
他握紧了拳头。在下一刻他松开手时，他已经下定了决心。  
他将手平静地放到自己面前的检测仪上，『No.Nobody. Nothing. 』他用三个词回答了医生了问题。  
随着他话音的落下，Piers按着的那个面板闪烁了一次后变回了蓝色，上面赫然显示着检测结果正常。而其他人也在接下来的三五分钟之内通过了最后一道检查，被放行。  
Chris知道他做了什么，作出了怎样的选择。也许这是错误的，但他无法以其他人的再次死去为代价选择那个“正确”的道路。  
在维护誓言和维护同伴之间，Chris选择了背叛他进入BSAA时许下的誓言。  
他挥别了妹妹和其他朋友，在帮忙Jill写完了这次的报告后，与Piers一起回到了军营宿舍。  
Claire和Moira带着Natalia去了机场，她们将搭乘下一次班机回到工作的地方，并将Natalia送回家。  
Jake留了下来，在艰难的挣扎之后，他打算加入BSAA。『至少做点什么，去了解世界的真实样子，而不是轻易地就被蒙在鼓里。』他这么说。  
Helena打算休一个不短的假期，这次的经历让她筋疲力尽，她想要去看看妹妹的墓碑，给她带去鲜花。  
Sherry接到了新的任务，将赶往新的地点，这一次她只需要负责安慰一群躲过劫难却惊恐发作的孩子们。  
Leon看着再一次陷入悲伤的Alexander Kozachenko，他又失去了他全部的学生，而他仍旧无能为力，甚至不能找回他们的尸体。  
『嘿！Sasha。幸存儿童心理辅导中心永远缺老师，你要不要一起来？』他向那个低着头从熟悉的军用酒壶里喝酒的男人。而对方也循音抬头看向他，并握住了他伸出的手。  
  
BSAA撤退之后，寒风凛冽的海面上，出现了另一条快艇的身影。穿着黑色皮衣的Albert Wesker抓住围栏跃了上去。他已经知道了其他“女王”后裔的事，但他并不感到困扰。也许，在潜意识中，他也并不喜欢太过孤独。至少，他喜欢有一个强劲的对手，这样的世界才不会太过无趣。  
  
  
  
FIN  
---


End file.
